Revenge
by MissSilverfox666
Summary: Soul Society has betrayed Ichigo and sentenced him and his friends to death henceforth Ichigo is rightly pissed and calls a truce with Sosuke Aizen but what happens as time moves on and his opinion about the overlord and his loyal second changes?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I once again own none of the rights to the bleach characters and or bleach universe I do however own one Izumi Aizen who I've thrown in to help add some humor and cause mischief. **

**This is a Gin/Ichigo fic where Soul Society has betrayed Ichigo and sentenced him and his friends to death henceforth Ichigo is rightly pissed and gets convinced to call a truce with none other than Sosuke Aizen but what happens as time moves on and his opinion about the overlord and his loyal second changes?**

**Read and find out!**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~Revenge - Chapter One~**

What the fuck was he doing here again? Oh right Soul Society are a bunch of assholes and wanted to kill him that's why! Ichigo groaned into the pillow he currently had smashed up against his face currently at war with himself for many reasons.

Reason one: his entire family had to go into hiding because of fucking Soul Society, reason two: Rukia and the others were thrown into prison cells by the new central 46 and that included Byakuya for gods' sake! Reason three: Soul Society had betrayed him and are now out to kill him and anyone close to him so he couldn't go anywhere in the human world without fighting off Shinigami and finally reason number four and the most utterly stupid thing he has ever allowed himself to be talked into.

He allied himself with Aizen. Yes that's right Ichigo had pledged his allegiance to Sosuke fucking Aizen the ultimate traitor of Soul Society and the man looking to rule the worlds and in doing so looking to destroy Ichigo's home town in order to create the king's key and kill the king. Fuck! He should never have let Izumi talk him into this mess!

Perhaps he better explain just how he ended up in this situation so nobody gets confused. Okay it all started when Ichigo went against Yamamoto's orders – the bastard – and went into Hueco Mundo to save Orihime when she was kidnapped.

So yes there he was battling his way through Las Noches to save Orihime and all the while his supposed 'allies' were plotting to kill him the moment he stepped foot back in the human world. Hell they even went so far as to send in four Captains, two Lieutenants and Hanataro…Ichigo was honestly confused by that one, the kids a great healer but was frightened by the simplest of things.

Anyway back to the story, right it was just after Ichigo had defeated Grimmjow and was getting his butt kicked by that asshole Nnoitra when Kenpachi arrived to wreak havoc, looking back Ichigo is certain the crazy Captain hadn't the slightest clue what he was really there for which pissed Ichigo off even more.

Kenpachi basically told Ichigo to piss off so he did and sat back and watched as he defeated Nnoitra. Ichigo had sighed with relief as Orihime went over to heal Kenpachi only for that relief to turn into horror as one of the Espada or at least that is what Ichigo assumed regardless the messy brown haired Arrancar had appeared out of no where and had the audacity to remark that he was going to 'borrow' Orihime and promptly disappearing with her.

Ichigo was pissed but worried and charged off after her only to have to face off against Ulquiorra, Ichigo was exhausted, mentally at least but had pushed it back and had fought furiously but in the end he lost and his hollow had taken over and basically obliterated the fourth Espada. Ichigo wasn't certain what he felt about that, he hadn't actually hated the guy, he had never hurt any of his friends so he didn't have a reason to hate him…or really anyone for that matter except that bastard Yammy.

Yammy the prick wasn't even concerned one of his comrades had fallen, hell even Ichigo was probably more pained by the guy's death and he was the enemy! Orihime looked so sad as he had disappeared, Ichigo didn't really know what happened there but they had seemed to have developed some kind of understanding between one another.

Ichigo had resolved to kick Yammy's ass only to be interrupted by Kenpachi and Byakuya who both kick him off the battle field so he simply sat on the side lines and watched helplessly but respectfully as the two captain's took down the recently discovered zero Espada and then turned their blows against each other. Honestly those two are mad!

It was during their battle that Captain Kurotsuchi appeared and opened a Garganta to send everyone back. Ichigo had felt so relived he had gotten Orihime back safely and none of his friends had died however that was most definitely short lived.

As soon as they set foot in Karakura they were surrounded by the stealth force. Urahara couldn't do anything to help them and was forced to watch as Ichigo and his friends were seized and taken to Soul Society where they were to be taken before the newly appointed Central 46 to decide their fate.

It was a fucking farce; they only brought them there for show. They planned on killing them from the start making petty excuses and worries about their 'unnatural' powers that could be turned against Soul Society. Ichigo was enraged and that old bastard didn't do any fucking thing, simply sat back and decreed that Ichigo Kurosaki and company to be executed in exactly one week along with Ichigo's family.

It was the threat to his family that had pissed him off the most and scared him the most. His fury was so great that his hollow had begun to appear behind his eyes, his pupils turning an eerie glowing yellow and his scala black but his hollow didn't take over this time, for once content to allow Ichigo his rightful rage and instead leant his power to Ichigo's already skyrocketing spiritual pressure, the combined power easily breaking the spirit limiter and blasting the wall out of his cell made of seki sekki.

Of course that had alerted everybody but Ichigo had made quick work of freeing the others and reclaiming Zangetsu. So once again the group found themselves fighting the entire Gotei 13…well almost they had stumbled upon the Kuchiki mansion by complete coincidence but it was there they found their escape. Byakuya, firmly against the ruling of Central 46 had let them use his personal Senkaimon to send them to the world of the living.

It was that act that had found Byakuya Kuchiki the head of the noble Kuchiki family on house arrest and temporarily removed from his position as Captain of the Sixth Division. But thanks to him Ichigo and the others were alive.

Ichigo had a moment of pure panic when he found his home deserted but Kisuke had already hid his family away and took them to the warehouse the Visored's had claimed as their home and so everyone previously in the dark were introduced to the Visored's and their ambiguous condition explained.

It was quite hectic, Hiyori had greeted Urahara with her feet in his face and a lot of yelling and Shinji being Shinji got in the middle of it and got his ass kicked to. Ichigo had ignored them and found Yoruichi amongst the crowd the most decidedly disgusted and furious look he had ever seen on her face and it was her who broke up the brawl and gathered everyone around to explain the situation.

So first and foremost was the fact Soul Society had it out for the blood of everyone in the room, including Kon. Secondly was the fact that Aizen was still waging a war and wanted to destroy Karakura town. The worst problem? Yeah well that was figuring out a way to fight in the war against Aizen without Soul Society attacking them from behind.

It was at that point when Ichigo was lying in his bed with Yuzu and Karin on either side of him, that Ichigo really began to think and finally notice the corruption that was always present in Soul Society and also Aizen's words. They hadn't made sense and still didn't if he wanted to be god then why worry about destroying Soul Society. His actions were contrary to his words he said he would destroy Karakura but he had yet to make an attempt after two months and he already had his army ready.

Confused Ichigo had mulled over it and had suddenly realized that despite the damage Ichigo and the others had received so far he had never actively tried to kill any of them, he didn't even try to kill the Captains when they invaded Hueco Mundo. Just what was the man trying to do?

The next day Ichigo had voiced his findings to Kisuke who strangely had a smirk hiding behind his fan and a look in his eyes that weirded him out. It was positively a devilish expression. Ichigo had asked what the hell was wrong with him but he had just waved it off.

"_Oh it's nothing at all." He waved his fan and smiled that ridiculous smile of his and promptly disappeared a moment later leaving Ichigo frowning after him._

"_He knows something." Ichigo startled at the sound of Karin's voice from behind him._

"_Damn Karin, don't sneak up on me like that!" Ichigo had said exasperated but he had to agree with her. Just what the hell are you hiding Kisuke?_

Ichigo still doesn't know what the man is hiding but regardless after a few weeks Ichigo had become restless and asked if there was a way for him to go for a walk. Kisuke had promptly stuffed him into a black cloak that completely hid his spirit pressure. It looked ridiculous but he was in his spirit form so no one would see him anyway. Or at least that was what Ichigo thought.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! Reviews and comments appreciated!**

**MissSilverfox666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is dedicated to spottedfire210 who was the first to review Revenge so I really hope you enjoy this!**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~Revenge - Chapter Two~**

_Ichigo was walking along the riverbank where his mother had been killed all those years ago. He remembered that night very well and he felt a familiar pain in his chest but it wasn't all bad memories he was thinking about. He remembered her smile and her laughter, how she would hold his hand or ruffle his hair._

_Ichigo missed his mom so much and would have done anything to have prevented her death but thanks to Rukia he had finally figured out he wasn't to blame and had a grudging peace with the particular event that still haunted his dreams on the dates close to her death._

_Sighing Ichigo had slumped to the ground just a foot away from where her body had laid, bloody and lifeless. He was so distracted by his memories he hadn't noticed that someone walked over to him and silently sat down and remaining silent for several long minutes._

"_You know that cloak looks ridiculous Ichigo." Ichigo had yelped and jerked away from the smirking girl, gaping like a fish as he registering brown eyes and long sandy blonde hair in a tight braid._

"_Izumi?" Ichigo had stated incredulous and not a little bit shocked. "What are you doing here?" He asked forgetting for the moment that she wasn't supposed to be able to see him in his current condition_

_._

"_You looked sad so I decided I'd come and cheer you up." Izumi replied with an absent shrug, turning back to look out at the quietly flowing river and speaking again before Ichigo could, "Your house is empty, is everyone okay?" Ichigo startled at that._

"_I…I don't know what you mean." Ichigo said looking away._

"_I'm not stupid Ichigo, neither you or your family have been there for days," Izumi had turned her penetrating and somewhat intimidating brown eyes on him, "What is going on?" Ichigo gulped, there was something about those eyes that seemed familiar but he couldn't place it but he had honestly not planned on telling the truth but he did anyway._

_Izumi had listened without saying a word as Ichigo began his tale, starting with his first meeting with Rukia. Ichigo was exhausted by the time he had finished relaying his current dilemma still not realizing the fact he was in spirit form and the girl beside him who he thought to be human could see him._

"_Well that is definitely a conundrum." Izumi stated after a while of silence. "So Soul Society betrayed you and now wants to kill you."_

"_Yeah pretty much." Ichigo sighed, not sure whether he should be freaked that she believed him._

"_So then what about Aizen?" Ichigo blinked at the question._

"_Well do you really think his true intentions are to destroy this town?" Izumi asked her gaze calm._

"_I don't know. No one knows how the hell Aizen thinks." Ichigo replied somewhat grumpily._

"_But still if that really was the case and as you said he already has his army up and functional why hasn't he already destroyed it?" Ichigo opened his mouth before shutting it again. It was the same question he had been mulling over for several days now. Ichigo was a large threat and so were his friends Aizen had proved that but he still hadn't killed them and even now that Soul Society had turned on them, leaving themselves even more vulnerable not to mention Karakura he still hadn't made a move._

"_I don't know." Ichigo replied quietly._

"_Well I suggest you find out." Izumi informed him, standing and holding a hand out to him._

"_What do you mean?" Ichigo asked in confusion as he accepted the hand and was pulled to his feet._

"_I say you go and visit Aizen and call a truce with him…" Izumi didn't finish._

"_WHAT!" Ichigo almost yelled cutting off what Izumi was going to say, "No way the guy is trying to destroy the world!"_

"_Do you know that for a fact?" Izumi asked the epitome of calm continuing before Ichigo could answer. "No you don't all you have is what you have perceived through your own experiences and what the Soul Society has claimed and it was those same people that have turned on you and your family, have a long think about it Ichigo, which one do you think is really corrupt?"_

"_But you haven't any idea what's happening, you don't know what he's capable of." Ichigo protested._

"_And you do?" Ichigo closed his mouth at that and Izumi decided to let up, "Listen to me Ichigo, I may not have seen any of what is going on but because of that I can see things objectively and form a different perspective from those who are involved and from what you've told me of this man Aizen I'd say he's only playing with Soul Society."_

"_What do yo mean?" Ichigo asked with a frown._

"_I don't think he plans on doing anything to Karakura town and I base that assumption on what you have told me about his actions when you fought him last. He gave you a critical wound but it was a wound that could easily be healed despite the seriousness and you also mentioned that the only people he has actually killed were the members of Central 46 the people who call all the shots and the obvious source of corruption."_

_Ichigo thought long and hard about that and couldn't help but find the reason in her words but he still didn't know what to think. Izumi waited patiently, looking out over the river at the many dancing fireflies._

"_At any rate I would say it is worth the risk to call a truce a temporary one if you're unsure." Izumi spoke up a few minutes later a thoughtful look in her brown eyes. "From what you've told me of Aizen he is a very intelligent man and would see the advantage of having you on his side and would easily be able to provide protection to your family and friends and if you think back I think you'll find that other than his betrayal he hasn't targeted anyone who didn't first attack him."_

_Another long silence followed that statement. Ichigo's mind whirling with doubts but he couldn't deny what Izumi had said about Aizen. He really hadn't initiated any confrontation except on Sogyoku Hill. Then there was Orihime, despite being held in Las Noches she had been safe aside from two jealous Arrancar other than those Orihime had actually been protected._

_Ulquiorra wasn't so much as a guard to keep her in but rather a guard to keep others out Ichigo realized suddenly and not to mention her strange bond with the fourth Espada. Ichigo inhaled a deep breath before letting it out shakily._

"_I guess I don't have any other choice do I?" Ichigo asked of Izumi who looked at him with a sympathetic smile._

"_I'm afraid so, better to keep at least one of your enemy's close rather than have them both backing you into a wall and if I'm wrong about Aizen then you can simply help him neutralise Soul Society and then if you're moral conscience isn't against it you can turn on him and therefore kill two birds with one stone." Ichigo didn't like the sound of that; he had a strong moral conscience but he new he would do it if it came to that._

"_What the hell am I going to tell the others?" Ichigo suddenly asked the thought like a bullet of dread in his chest._

"_Simply outline it to them the way I did to you, though I suggest telling just your family along with Orihime and the others. From what I've heard about the Visored's I'd say they'd be very unhappy and I guess you better tell this Kisuke of yours, seeing as he is the only one that can send you there." Ichigo nodded in agreement._

"_Damn this is so fucked up." Izumi raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's language, he normally wasn't one for cursing._

"_Yes I suppose it is and I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you Ichigo but I wish you and everyone else luck." With that said Izumi had graced him with one of her rare smiles and drifted away on silent feet. Ichigo watched her leave, again wondering why he had told her, they weren't on hostile terms obviously but they were never really close, more like an acquaintance like the other girls Orihime and Tatsuki hung with so they didn't really see each other much and didn't talk often._

_It was that reason why Ichigo found it rather odd that she had suddenly appeared now of all times with an ear to listen and give advice to a situation she should surely not believe but did. He had always found her easy to talk to, there was a maturity and wisdom that reminded him of his father when he was serious._

_Speaking of his father Ichigo was still pissed at him. He had very recently discovered that he was a Shinigami. Ichigo had pummelled him and hadn't spoken to him for several days now. Suddenly though Ichigo no longer had it in him to be mad. Ichigo sighed and made his way back to the warehouse only realizing halfway there that Ichigo was in his spirit form and Izumi had been speaking to him and clearly able to see him._

"_What the hell?" Ichigo had asked himself aloud turning back around to stare in the direction of the river, not noticing that the current source of his shock and confusion was calmly watching him from a nearby rooftop. Ichigo cursed many times before reaching the warehouse._

And so Ichigo had told his family and friends about what he planned to do, it was surprisingly not very hard to convince them it was worth a shot. Though Uryu grudgingly agreed like everyone else he was still thoroughly against the idea. Then Ichigo told Kisuke a little apprehensively but all the man had done was ask him if he was sure and Ichigo had confirmed that he was and so Kisuke had went about smoothly lying to the Visored's that he and the others were to go to another location just to be extra cautious. None of them questioned it.

So that was how Ichigo ended up in Hueco Mundo the following day alone after much arguing from both his friends and family but he had convinced them that it was best if he went and made the truce, if indeed there was going to be one, he didn't want them mixed up with it, they were safe there and so it was decided that Ichigo would go alone and only send for everyone if he decided they were safe to do so.

**Chapter Two complete! So how was it? Any comments appreciated and thanks to spottedfire210 for reviewing :D **

**MissSilverfox666**


	3. Chapter 3

**First I'd like to thank all who have reviewed my story and I really appreciate all your comments!**

**Next I'd like to warn you all this is a YOAI story, I fogot to post the warning earlier.**

**Anyway once again I thank you all for your support and as my thanks here's the third chapter!**

**Cheers!**

**MissSilverFox666**

**~Revenge - Chapter Three~**

Ichigo hadn't been in Hueco Mundo for more that ten minutes when out of nowhere the silver haired traitor Gin Ichimaru appeared before him, observing Ichigo curiously as he took a defensive stance that only served to make his grin grow wider. Then he did the strangest thing. He turned around and began walking away from him without a word.

Ichigo stared dumbly at the retreating figure, utterly flabbergasted. It took him a few long seconds to pull himself together and very cautiously he began to follow the silent man ahead of him. And so that was how Ichigo had found himself in front of the large doors that lead into the even larger dome of Las Noches.

Ichigo eyed the dome dubiously. The last time he was here he had broken in and fought for not only his life but the life of his friends so to put it plainly he wasn't really ecstatic to be back in a place that held such unpleasant memories but it was necessary.

Gin silently watched as Ichigo cautiously walked closer to the large doors, yet to notice that the silver haired Shinigami had paused and was watching him with curious slitted eyes. When he did however he suddenly felt nervous and fidgety. There was something about this man that made Ichigo's senses muddled and confused.

Ichigo wasn't sure why the man had such a weird effect on him considering he had only encountered the man in person once at the gate in Soul Society and from a distance on the Sogyoku Hill. Perhaps it was the way he smiled and held his eyes closed all the time, he couldn't read the man and that was what made him nervous. Ichigo swore he could read Aizen better than he could Gin Ichimaru and he couldn't read Aizen either!

"What?" Ichigo had had enough of Gin's silent observation. Gin only grinned at the demanded question and swiftly turned on his heel and pushed open the impossibly large doors. Ichigo swore they were even larger than the gates of the Seireitei.

Gin disappeared inside and Ichigo grudgingly followed him inside, ignoring the ominous fact that the doors closed on silent hinges as soon as he was inside. Gin was leading him along a white stone path and towards another pair of doors that lead into the main building. Ichigo cautiously held his hand to his sword but did not draw it as they entered the building. There was no guarantee that he wouldn't be attacked out of nowhere.

"There's no need ta be so cautious." Ichigo actually jumped as Gin's voice suddenly sounded ahead of him. Ichigo flicked his gaze to the man in front of him finding that the man's head was turned slightly as he regarded Ichigo in what was most likely amusement. It was the first time the man had spoken since he had appeared.

"No one's gonna attack ya this time round." Ichigo just looked blankly at the man, not believing him for a second. Ichigo's expression earned a chuckle from Gin who returned his gaze to the white hall he was leading the boy down. "I like ya Ichigo-kun, yer smart." Ichigo blinked at that but couldn't find anything to say so they fell back into silence.

Ichigo didn't relax but he did release the death grip he had on Zangetsu, it wouldn't be prudent to piss anyone off with actions that may be considered hostile.

Gin was amused. The scowling boy behind him the source of his amusement. Gin was surprised when the spirit detectors had picked up the boys signature surprised and curious. Curious enough to ignore that he had a meeting to be in and go out and meet the boy, finding him not far away from the castle.

Gin found it interesting that the boy had gone on the defensive rather than offensive. It was that particular act that had Gin deciding to bring the boy to Las Noches, it was after all quite obvious that the boy didn't want a fight but was prepared for one if he stumbled across one. Again it was that observation that lead Gin to believe that Soul Society had done something unbelievably stupid if the boy was here but not swinging his zanpakuto at the first thing that moved.

By now Gin was at least twenty minutes late for the meeting and Aizen-taicho was not going to be happy about it but with lil' Ichi-kun's unexpected visit Gin was sure he would escape whatever wrath Aizen-taicho would put him through. Gin suddenly shivered unnoticeably. God forbid if he was made to do the laundry again.

Ichigo had no idea where the man was leading him but at least it didn't seem to be anywhere dangerous. Ichigo snorted at that thought, _everywhere_ in this place was dangerous. Ichigo shook his head and very nearly ran into the man in front of him who had suddenly stopped in front of a pair of large double doors.

"Here we are!" Gin said cheerfully, Ichigo staring at the back of his head in utter bafflement, this man confused the hell out of him. Ichigo didn't have time to ponder on all the whys because Gin had moved forward and pushed open the doors, revealing the room inside.

As soon as the doors were open enough Gin slipped inside but Ichigo hesitated in following, he could see that the room was some kind of meeting room and every one of the surviving Espada sat at the long table in the centre of the room. Aizen sat at the head of the table with the other Shinigami traitor standing behind him calmly.

Aizen looked over to the doors as Gin casually strolled in, his grin a little bit more cheerful than usual. But Aizen was still irritated with Gin's lateness and so decided to query about that later.

"Gin you are late, again." Gin only grinned at Aizen's tone, reading the causal disapproval and promptly ignoring it.

"Yep but I got an excuse this time." Aizen raised an eyebrow and Gin continued in a bright tone just as Ichigo stepped through the door and stood there scowling at the back of Gin's head earning every pair of eyes on his person. "We've a guest!"

"Do you have to beat around the bush?" Ichigo asked annoyed with the man. "I didn't come here for a damn social visit." Ichigo briefly flicked his gaze around the room, noting Grimmjow's apparent survival and the murderous glare the arrancar threw in his direction, Ulquiorra simply looked at him blankly while Ichigo wondered how the fuck he was alive when he saw him disappear with his own eyes.

Ichigo didn't have time to take stock of the rest because he was promptly knocked off his feet by a force that he never in a million years expected to see in the Espada's meeting room, even knowing she had been there before.

"Itsygo!" Nel squealed in her loud child's voice and lunged at Ichigo, knocking him in the stomach with her helmet and knocking the poor boy to the floor gasping for breath.

"N…Nel, what the hell?" Ichigo growled at the mope of green that was the child arrancar Neliel Tu Oderschvank or simply Nel.

"I missed you Itsygo!" Nel wailed, tears running down her face and snot threatening to smother his chest. Ichigo quickly sat up and set the girl on her feet in front of him, scowling down at her.

"What did I say about that it's gross?" Nel giggled and tried to hug him. Ichigo scrambled to his feet and away from the dirty green monster but Nel only followed. "Stop it!" Ichigo frantically backed out of reach a whisper of panic shooting across his face. Soft laughter came from the head of the table which Ichigo ignored.

"Nel please stop tormenting our guest." Aizen's voice was amused as he addressed the small girl, his eyes laughing at Ichigo who only glared back with a huff, refusing to be grateful.

"Okay Aizen-sthama!" Nel said brightly and bounded back to the seat she had thrown herself out of at the sight of Ichigo.

"Welcome back Kurosaki-kun, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Aizen spoke up from his seat at the head of the table, his chin resting casually against his left palm as he regarded Ichigo with a faintly bemused expression that was overshadowed by curiosity.

"I would have thought you knew already." Ichigo said his arms crossed over his chest as he scowled at Aizen, suddenly wishing he hadn't taken Izumi's advice but it was his only option.

"And what would that be?" Aizen asked, a smirk curling his lips as Ichigo only glared at him. Aizen did in fact know about the current going ons with Soul Society through a very reliable source and was aware of Soul Society's idiotic decision to try and kill Ichigo and his friends however his contact hadn't said a thing about the boy's arrival, though it was expected, just not quite so soon. Aizen didn't make Ichigo elaborate though, his expression said it all.

"I see." Aizen said, his smirk disappearing to take on an expression that Ichigo

could have sworn was anger wait no it was disgust but it wasn't directed at Ichigo. "What is it that you seek here then?" Aizen questioned Ichigo, running through many possibilities in his head and settled on the most likely one.

"Nothing." Aizen blinked at Ichigo's reply, he wasn't expecting that. "I just want to know why." Aizen blinked again and cocked his head. He wasn't expecting that at all, he had expected him to demand protection for his family and in return Ichigo would either stay way from the fight or fight with them.

It was Izumi who suggested asking the question and Ichigo had agreed that it was the safest route to finding out just why Aizen had defected and if he could be trusted. At the moment Aizen was looking thoughtfully at him.

"I'm afraid a full explanation would take days," Aizen said then, sitting back in his seat and looking Ichigo in the eyes, "But suffice to say that someone I held dear was taken from me and used in a way that is unspeakable." Ichigo blinked in surprise that was the last thing he expected to hear from the man who claimed he wanted to be a god.

"And you will find similar stories with Kaname and Gin." Aizen continued not in the least bit worried that hollows were seated all around him, they had learnt long ago that Aizen could be heartless and cruel and so none dared entertain the thought of trying to usurp him. "However that is not all, you yourself noticed the corruption of Soul Society when you went to rescue Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo frowned at Aizen's explanation. He had noticed Soul Society's screwed up laws and had no doubt that it wasn't just the laws that are corrupt but most of the people in power also. Ichigo had known that from Ishida's story and it was confirmed when he first went there and it he was even more certain when he met the Visoreds.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Aizen asked with a tilt of his head but his face held no amusement. Ichigo knew this man was an excellent actor, had to be to deceive Soul Society for over a century, but he had seen the expression on Gin's face change, his smile disappeared and the other guy clenched his fists. Ichigo couldn't deny that the man told the truth at least some of the truth; he sort of doubted the man really held anyone 'dear' as he put it.

Ichigo sighed. "Do you really plan on destroying Karakura?" Aizen's eyes shifted back to amusement and there was also satisfaction there to.

"No I do not." Aizen replied. Ichigo frowned at the man who continued smoothly. "That is just a convenient distraction to keep them busy and away from my real task."

"Which is?" Ichigo asked bluntly, not caring that he was still currently an enemy and had no right to demand such things but Aizen's smile only widened but it was Gin who answered.

"We're lookin' for the original King's Key." Gin's grin had returned and he sounded as cheerfully weird as before, "What Soul Society don't know is that it takes a helluva long time ta make one from scratch." Ichigo's frown deepened.

"It would take around ten years for all of the souls to be moulded together, all memories and individuality has to be destroyed before the key can be made."

Aizen explained taking over from Gin. "It is a time consuming effort and a waste of life, one key is enough and we are currently close to discovering it's location."

Ichigo was silent, absorbing that and trying to decide whether it was the truth or just some elaborate lie. He didn't know but it was his only hope at keeping everyone dear to him alive. Ichigo sighed softly, cursing Soul Society for forcing him to make a deal with the devil. Said devil smirked and spoke suddenly.

"My dear Espada, you may return to your rooms, there is no longer any need for this meeting." As soon as that was said the Espada got to their feet and filed out silently, only Nel remained who made her way around the table and attached herself to Ichigo's leg.

"Gah Nel!" Ichigo jerked in surprise at the green haired child appeared out of nowhere grinning up at him.

"Itsygo come pway with me!" Ichigo rolled his eyes at the girl who promptly stood on his foot.

"Nel!" Ichigo growled but Nel only giggled and dashed away from him and rather shockingly decided to cling to Gin instead, who picked her up and put her on his shoulders where she grinned happily and thread her hands through his silver hair. Okay that was weird.

"Well as amusing as this is there are things that need to be done." Aizen spoke with amusement, earning a glare from Ichigo but he ignored it and turned to Gin. "Gin please show Kurosaki-kun to his room." With that Aizen stood and made to move towards the door but Ichigo stopped him.

"What?" Ichigo asked in confusion but Aizen only smiled at him over his shoulder.

"It is no longer safe for you to stay in the human world," Aizen stated with a secretive smirk, "You are welcome to remain here as well as your family and nakama." Ichigo was dumbfounded, Aizen smirked wider.

"Welcome to the family Kurosaki-kun. We shall talk at a later date about your roll in this war." With that cryptic statement Aizen disappeared through a door directly behind his chair, followed closely by the silent Kaname.

"Is he always such a dick?" Ichigo suddenly said out of nowhere after several minutes of silence. Gin's laughter echoed around the room and Ichigo looked over at him frowning, surprised to find that Nel was nowhere to be seen and that the man was currently laughing his ass off at the insult Ichigo had just given his supposed 'king'.

"Pretty much." Gin grinned at Ichigo and approached him, making Ichigo somewhat wary rightfully so as he suddenly found an arm around his shoulders and he was being forcefully pulled out of the room, "This way Ichi-kun!" Ichigo scowled.

"Don't call me that." Ichigo growled in response to the nickname the man had suddenly decided to give him.

"Why not?" Gin asked, still grinning but he released Ichigo and walked ahead of him, leading Ichigo through seemingly endless white halls.

"Because." Ichigo snapped grumpily making Gin chuckle, "Shut up." Ichigo quickly gave up on trying to get the man to use his name properly. The man had been talking for the last five minutes and he had called him 'Ichi-kun' at least eight times so Ichigo wisely shut up and didn't comment about it Gin would stop calling him that eventually…emphasis on eventually.

Regardless of Ichigo's irritation at the nickname Ichigo actually found himself interested in what Gin was saying, it mostly related to where everything was but also random stuff, like the fact that thanks to Ichigo's unexpected arrival he had saved Gin from being punished with either the dishes, laundry or other various tasks of cleaning. It was comical to think that the Lord and Master of Hueco Mundo would punish his second in command with trivial chores. Ichigo wasn't sure he believed it but it was hard not to with how Gin said it complete with a shudder.

It was during that time that Ichigo once again wondered what the hell he was doing here but the more time he spent following the chattering Gin the less intimidated he felt, honestly this man made the three shinigami sound _human _rather than the monsters Soul Society portrayed them. Again Ichigo wondered if it was an act but Ichigo couldn't imagine this man lying in such a manner, he was too…silly, like a child a fucking deadly one. He just didn't seem as intimidating as the first time they met he was far more serious then.

"Ah here we are!" Gin happily said stopping in the middle of a long hallway and opening a door to his right. "This'll be yer room." Gin explained as Ichigo came to stand beside him glancing around the room before following Gin into it.

It was a large room with an actual western style double sized bed covered with what appeared to be white silk sheets, a set of draws on either side of the bed and a wardrobe to the right of the room, to the left was a two seater couch and a pair of recliners, all white of course, honestly all this white was starting to hurt Ichigo's eyes.

"The other rooms are for yer family an' friends when ya feel comfortable brin' 'em here." Gin had said from behind Ichigo who looked over his shoulder and stared at Gin. "Dinner will be soon." Then the man promptly vanished out the door and when Ichigo went to it and looked out he was nowhere to be seen.

"Creepy." Ichigo muttered to himself and shut the door and sitting on the bed facing it a deep frown on his face and that lead to Ichigo's current activity of trying to smother himself with a pillow.

**Haha! Isn't Gin the creepist? Always lurking in shadows just waiting to scary the hell out of you and learning all your deepest secrets at the same time! Isn't he the best.**

**Anyway how was it? Once again reviews are very much appreciated also any ideas you may have are also welcomed as I haven't yet finished a single story, I just seem to run out of ideas after a while.**

**Cheers! **

**MissSilverfox666**


	4. Chapter 4

**For all you lovelies who reviewed I have chapter four for you so I hope you all enjoy!**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~Revenge - Chapter Four~**

It had been sixteen days since Ichigo had come to Hueco Mundo and in that time Ichigo had been constantly harassed by Nel, now reinstated into the Espada as number five after Nnoitra's death and Gin who always seemed to pop out of nowhere and scare the crap out of him.

When he first arrived here after Gin had taken Ichigo to the 'dinning room' to quickly grab some food before returning him to his room so Ichigo didn't have to sit with the Espada at a dinner table. Ichigo was grateful for that even though he didn't say but anyway after he had eaten the man had given him a tour of the large castle that was Las Noches, pointing out things like the bathing rooms, the Espada rooms, training rooms hell even a library.

Somehow in the fifteen days that followed Ichigo had become comfortable around the silver haired man, which he supposed wasn't wise but he couldn't help it the man was just such an agreeable companion although he was no where near relaxed around him he was however adding more to conversation, finding himself honestly curious about the man who now no longer made him fidgety but he still made him nervous but not in the same why, Ichigo couldn't describe the change if he wanted to.

Currently Ichigo had found a resolve within him to fight against Soul Society for what they did and was seeking out the Lord of Las Noches who seemed to be as elusive as Grimmjow who was avoiding him not that Ichigo minded that part, he didn't want to run into Grimmjow either.

Soon enough though Ichigo gave up his search and instead found himself lost in the library. If there was any place he wouldn't mind being lost it was the library. It was deserted and he was free to peruse the titles. Many of them he didn't know but he found plenty he did know. Since he was there Ichigo decided he'd read and picked out a book written by Shakespeare, it held all his plays so Ichigo settled down in the comfy couch nearby and began to read.

Ichigo was so engrossed in reading he didn't notice when another person entered the room until a shadow fell over his shoulder and darkening part of the pages. Startled Ichigo looked up and found that the person hovering over him was none other than Aizen himself, an eyebrow raised.

"I see you are making use of my library." Aizen said moving around the couch Ichigo sat on and gracefully sat in a recliner that faced the couch. From there he eyed Ichigo with curiosity. "Are you a fan of Shakespeare?"

Ichigo blinked at the question but nodded and closed the book after carefully marking his page with a bookmark he had found on the table currently between Ichigo and Aizen.

"I was looking for you." Ichigo told him, placing the book on the table. Aizen smiled and rested his chin against his palm.

"Well it looks like I found you instead. What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Ichigo couldn't help but notice how Aizen always spoke in such polite terms, never one to cut his words or use slang.

"I want to fight." Ichigo got straight to the point a trait Aizen admired in the boy in front of him.

"I see, well you are free to do as you want so if you wish to fight you are welcome to do so." Aizen said, amusement gone to be replaced by thoughtfulness, "Though I suggest you make sure this is what you wish to do, you aren't a child but you are still very young it would not do well if you were unsure." Ichigo glowered at Aizen informing Aizen that Ichigo was deadly serious and had already thought about it. Aizen chuckled softly, amused by the intriguing boy in front of him.

"And Gin would not be happy with me if you were somehow hurt." Ichigo's glower turned into a frown. Aizen smiled and it was so very close to a genuine smile Ichigo had to blink several times, "I do believe Gin has become quite fond of you." With that Aizen stood. "There is a meeting tomorrow at eleven. Gin will show you to the meeting room." The man then disappeared out the door, much like Gin did. It made Ichigo wonder if Gin got the habit from Aizen.

And just what the hell did he mean by 'fond of'? Ichigo scowled but realized that it was very likely true, the man had been chatty and somewhat childish when Ichigo first arrived but his attitude had somehow changed. There was a maturity Gin now displayed around him, though the man was still cheeky as hell, he no longer chattered but talked and he didn't avoid as many questions anymore. So yes Ichigo had to grudgingly agree that Gin appeared to like him enough to let down some of his walls while around Ichigo but still Gin remained to be very guarded and a mystery to Ichigo.

It was after another minute of thought on the subject that Ichigo admitted silently to himself that he actually liked the silver haired traitor a lot more than he should they were supposed to be enemies after all but Ichigo found him to be something of a friend.

"Ichi-kun!" Speak, or think apparently, of the devil and he shall appear…and scare the shit out of you! Ichigo jumped violently at Gin's sudden appearance and nearly dropped the book of Shakespeare.

"What the hell? Make some damn noise!" Ichigo crossly growled at Gin, glaring at the man viscously, to think he actually liked this annoying pain in the ass!

"But I did Ichi-kun." Gin replied looking for all that its worth innocent. How the man managed to pass off innocence Ichigo would never know.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" Ichigo snapped back, glowering at the devilish grin he received.

"I know but its too much fun!" Ichigo deadpanned at that. Of all the things the man had to find amusing it was to scare the hell out of Ichigo and see how long it took him to have a heart attack. Damn the man.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, deciding to ignore the argument which in such a short time became common for them.

"Aizen-taicho said I was to help you train!" Gin said it so cheerfully Ichigo sweat dropped. "Now come, we have got a lot of work to do!" Gin added and promptly grabbed Ichigo's nearest arm and began dragging him in the direction of the training area.

"Right." Ichigo muttered, wisely allowing himself to be dragged down the hall. Normally Ichigo would beat the hell out of anyone who tried but something always prevented him from attempting to do so with Gin. Maybe it was the fact the man could so very easily defeat or kill him without batting an eyelash, he'd done it before and while Ichigo had become stronger he hadn't really won against Ulquiorra and there was still three Espada above him then there was Tousen and then Gin, only one below Aizen so yeah Ichigo deduced he wouldn't have a chance against this man.

It was in the time of being dragged Ichigo realized abruptly that Gin no longer cut off his words when he talked, and his accent was different, deeper and more drawling. Taking that in Ichigo realized that the man really was opening up to him and for some reason that made him feel nice. The man was so obviously someone who hid his true self from the eyes of others but he was allowing Ichigo in, he wondered why.

"Ah here we are!" Gin said brightly and pushed open a pair of doors, thoroughly thwarting Ichigo from his thoughts as he was dragged into a room that startlingly resembled Kisuke's underground training room under his shop and the one in Soul Society. Ichigo didn't have time to ponder the significance of that as his hand was released suddenly and a wickedly grinning Gin Ichimaru stood facing him. Ichigo feared for his health all of a sudden.

"It is time to see how well you can fight." With that said Gin immediately pulled his Zanpakuto free and appeared in front of Ichigo who barely managed to bring Zangetsu out and block the blow.

Gin grinned from above him, his eyes opening slightly to reveal pale blue irises that bode Ichigo no good. Ichigo gulped and swallowed nervously, Gin would not hold back with him and as he barely dodged Gin's blade he wondered idly if he should be thankful for that or not.

**So was it good? Review to let me know!**

**MissSilverfox666**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank Daemon3 for her review! I'm so very happy you like it and I especially appreciate your comment about my Gin being in character because I worked especially hard to keep him right, though do note he may become slightly OC in the future. **

**In any case this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~Revenge - Chapter Five~**

In the meantime while Ichigo was getting his ass pummelled to the floor a shadow darted across the rooftops of the silent Seireitei city. The figure was small and feminie as they swiftly made their way to the centre of the city, heading straight for Central 46.

Unknown to the group gathered in the chamber the elusive woman had slipped into the building via the roof and walked calmly and with obvious purpose through the halls, bypassing the chamber where judgement was given and down further and further until she stopped by a large door.

Behind the door was the Library that contained all of Soul Societies histories and secrets. With a smirk the woman quickly bypassed the security and entered, eyes gazing around the tall shelves briefly. She didn't have time to peruse so honing her senses to a specific spirit signature she followed it through the maze of shelves until she found what she was looking for.

The book she plucked off the shelf wasn't anything special and the title said it was about military tactics but when she looked inside it's contents was much more than simple military regulations. It held the location of the elusive King's key.

A devilish smirk stretched across the woman's lips as her keen brown eyes darted across the page. It took ten minutes to find the information she was looking for, the actual location of the key and the procedure to remove it from its hiding place.

"Hmm…how very interesting, of all the places to hide the key they hid it here?"

The woman closed the book, a thoughtful look on her face as she made her way back through the shelves and back towards the door. Stopping a few metres from the door she found what she had originally bypassed in preference of using her senses to track the book down.

It was a computer a big bulky computer that was much more advanced than anything yet created in the human world. The computer held a digital list of everything in the library but according to the book she had tucked under her arm it also contained something else.

Walking to stand before the computer the woman reopened the book and carefully scanned the rather cleverly hidden instructions and began to move her fingers across the touch screen, moving some files here and moving some there, typing in several passwords which were titles of books or famous Shinigami.

So far so good but as the woman reached the final road block she found that the book did not hold the last password hmm.

"Clever." She said to herself, tilting her head thoughtfully, "Now then if I were an old senile Shinigami what would I put?" Her lips quirked a moment later, "Oh how very predictable, of course." With that she typed in the word 'Ouin' it was another name for the kings key, the same with Oken but that would have been obvious to even the most simple minded criminal.

The woman pressed 'proceed' and the whole screen turned green, light flashing out in all directions blinding white and intense. She had to look away for fear of losing her eyesight. However just as suddenly as it began the light faded into a soft golden glow.

Now able to return her gaze to the computer the woman found that it was shrouded in gold light and an object was forming in midair above it. A triumphant smirk was on her face as she watched the king's key materialise into a solid object and there it floated, the most sort out object at present time, looking for all appearances just an ordinary three pronged key if a little larger than was normal.

Despite the fact that the key was just a hands width away the woman hesitated in taking it immediately, instead she cast her senses forward and found the information she was looking for. There was a spell that would inform the corrupt king that his key had been found and someone unauthorized had taken it. Along with that spell was another that would trigger an alarm that would sound all across Seireitei, inform anyone in the know also.

The woman quickly judged how much time she had before Central 46 would be surrounded by basically every Shinigami worth a damn. Calculating carefully for a moment the woman had her plan of escape prepared in less than a minute and reached forward to take the key.

The moment her hand touched the key there was a blaring noise that could be thought to reach all the way to the depths of Hueco Mundo it was that loud. Scowling at the noise the woman nonetheless made no hurry to leave the library and it was a good thing she didn't.

_Warning this building will self destruct in sixty seconds._

"Oh how lovely." The woman commented sarcastically but changed her course and walked back through the shelves of books rather than the door that was less than three metres away. She wouldn't make it without serious damage if she went that way so instead she flash stepped to another part of the library where a hidden door was located.

The hidden door lead to the underground prisons where the worst of the criminals were kept. It was through this door that the woman would find her best chance of escaping with minimal harm.

She flash stepped down the stairs and in less than twenty seconds found herself at the entrance of the first prison level. She used a kido to blast the door apart and swiftly knocked the guards unconscious and went through the door and down a hallway filled with cells containing every petty criminal imaginable. The woman decided to show mercy to them despite any reasons why they were down there in the first place.

"I suggest you get down, the top levels of this building are about to explode." Her voice was quite but using another kido she had made sure that everyone of them heard her before she flash stepped further down the hall, only just managing to make it through the door to the second level when there was a loud boom and the ground shook, taking her feet out from under her.

She skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs but didn't move, instead she made several kido shields around her, just in time to, the ceiling collapsed in on itself, surely capable of crushing her to death.

Elsewhere in Soul Society the Captains were gathered in the First Divisions meeting hall when the alarm the woman triggered went haywire. Head Captain Yamamoto's eyes opened and they were wide and shocked. What followed was chaos as he bellowed at all Captains and Lieutenants to converge on Central 46.

The other Captains were thoroughly confused and baffled but the look on Yamamoto's face stopped any from questioning it and all found themselves outside Central 46 just after the building had exploded in a mass of fire and debris.

Wide eyes stared at the large crater left where the building had once stood, shock and disbelief rendering them still. Yamamoto however promptly barked them back into action, ordering them to check for survivors and so they did or at least the were about to when a large chunk of what had to have been the very top ceiling of the building moved suddenly and shot several feet away from where it had been.

"Hmm, trust the king to destroy every important historical document just for the sake of a hunk of metal." The woman stood where the roof had been flung from, rubbing a shoulder absently as she glared vaguely at the key in her hands.

"Do not move!" The woman blinked at the bellowed command and frowned up at Head Captain Yamamoto who was looking at her with murder in his eyes.

"Oh hello you must be the old man who sanctioned the unjust murder of Ichigo and the others, how very disturbing to make your acquaintance." Her voice was so very smooth and polite and made the insult that much more insulting.

"Silence!" Yamamoto boomed, "You are under arrest!"

"Oh really?" The woman tilted her head at him. "I thought I was just leaving." The woman was taunting Yamamoto but she hadn't missed his indication for all Captains to attack. Smirking the woman just stood there and allowed herself to be impaled by several swords. Now that the other Captains knew what was going on they had no qualms with running her through.

"Retrieve the key!" Yamamoto ordered with a vicious growl.

"Oh come now did you really think I would manage to find its location _and_ retrieve it from its hiding place only to get myself caught by an attack as measly as that?" The words came from the impaled woman who had a wicked grin across her face but the thing was she was disappearing into smoke, leaving the Captains impaling thin air.

"How very foolish of you to think so." The woman who they had thought good and dead stood on the other side of the crater with her head down and a smile on her face.

"Get her!" The Captains waited not time in carrying the order out but before any of them could reach her she had looked up from the key she had been regarding, revealing piercing brown eyes slightly obscured by sandy locks and a smirk so very reminiscent of the one Sosuke Aizen had when he defected. Then the woman promptly fired off a level ninety kido sending the Captains scattering like ants and by the time the smoke had cleared the woman was no where to be seen.

The resulting chaos that ensured was observed by amused brown eyes as the woman watched them move off and organise immediate search groups, safely perched on Sogyoku Hill.

"My, my, that was interesting now wasn't it?" The smirk had gone to be replaced with a grin worthy of Gin Ichimaru. "Now I guess I had better get back or I am going to be late for class." And with that she stood and pulled free the zanpakuto that rested against her left hip and stabbed the air with it.

"Unlock." The Senkaimon opened without a sound and the woman calmly walked through the door and strolled casually through the Dangai, turning the king's key over in her hands.

"Quite a fine piece of craftsmanship I must admit." The comment was said absently as the key disappeared into a pocket of the woman's grey jacket, the doors of the Senkaimon opening before her and admitting her into the World of the Living. She stood there for a moment and gazed at the sky for several minutes.

"Well now I guess I had better get to class." She said and looked ahead of her and with that statement headed for Karakura High, the small smile of triumph never leaving her face.

**O.o So just who is the mysterious girl? Well I'm sure you've all figured it out! Anyway I do hope you all enjoyed this despite not having either Gin or Ichi in it but don't worry there will be plenty coming! XD**

**Cheers!**

**MissSilverfox666**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!**

**Ichigo: Unfortunately.**

**Me: Ichigo you're so mean!**

**Gin: Yeah Ichi don't pick on the author, she does control our fate you know.**

**Ichigo: O.o**

**Me: He he he *evil smirk***

**Anyway how is everyone? I'm sorry to have made you all wait but the internet was being a pain and also on a side note chapters will unfortunately be coming at a much slower rate, I have writers block and have run out of already written chapters but don't worry I'll make sure to kick my ass into gear.**

**Cheers!**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~Chapter Six~**

Ichigo was exhausted. So much so that he couldn't bring himself to peel his body off the dirt covered ground and return to his quarters, his energy was all drained. The reason for this? He had spent the last two and a half hours barely dodging the attacks from Gin's frighteningly fast zanpakuto which if it were being wielded with full power would have cleaved him in two on many occasions.

Yes Ichigo had realized that Gin was actually holding back on him, quite a bit actually. He didn't even have it in him to be insulted, mainly because the thought of how strong he really was made his head spin but the exhaustion didn't help either.

"Damn him." Ichigo muttered under his breath as he panted, trying to regulate his breathing.

"What was that?" Gin's amused voice sounded from above him. Ichigo only peeked out from behind the arm he had across his eyes and glared at the grinning man above him.

"I'm going to kick your ass as soon as I can get up." Ichigo growled in response to the question. Ichigo's answer only served to make Gin chuckle down at him, his grin widening further than usual.

"I'd like to see you try Ichi-kun." Gin countered with a mischievous grin.

"I told you not to call me that!" Ichigo growled out and glared harder at the man. If only looks could kill than the silver haired Shinigami would be nothing but a sooty smug on the floor by now.

"Aw don't be like that Ichi-kun," Gin's voice was shockingly close to a whine, "It's no fun." Ichigo just continued to glower up at the man before releasing a huff of frustrated air and proceeded to sulk.

"Like I care." Ichigo muttered darkly and suddenly turned his glower at the unsuspecting ceiling that shuddered in fear under the intense brown glare.

Chuckling quietly to himself, amused by Ichigo's sulking, Gin sunk down to the floor next to the orange haired teen without a word and lay back to gaze at the white ceiling. Ichigo turned curious brown eyes towards his uncharacteristically silent companion, seeing an expression of contentment on the man's face and decided not to question it.

The pair lay there in silence for many long minutes, neither saying a single word. Ichigo however was internally debating with himself whether or not to ask the man beside him a question that would no doubt be considered somewhat personal but he was curious as to why Gin followed Aizen, why he had given up everything to follow the man.

While Ichigo was arguing with himself about it Gin silently chuckled at the boy next to him, easily guessing that there was something the boy wanted to ask of him but wasn't sure whether to ask it. But honestly what is the worst that could happen if he did ask, it isn't like Gin would bite.

That thought amused Gin even more but he remained quiet and allowed Ichigo to decided whether or not to ask on his own, content to just lay still in the company of someone who decidedly didn't want to stab him through.

In the meantime back in Karakura a certain blonde haired high school student casually strolls out the gates of Karakura High, her face schooled into an expression of neutrality, hiding a hidden glee as she pondered upon a certain problem and what to do about it.

Very soon her deep brown eyes became somewhat vacant as she thought not noticing until the last moment the brunette boy who was attempting to sneak up on her.

"Nice try Keigo." The girl said, turning to look at the boy with a raised eyebrow as he sulked loudly.

"Aw! It's not fair!" Keigo whined, going off into one of his unintelligible rants. The blonde just smirked slightly before morphing her features back into her normal neutral expression.

"Why are you following me anyway Keigo?" The girl asked, cutting the boy off mid rant.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Ichigo lately?" Keigo's tone and expression had become serious, something extremely rare for the brown haired hyper teen.

"I'm afraid I haven't." At that reply Keigo seemed to shrink slightly. "Don't worry Keigo, if there is anything that boy is it is stubborn, he would never let anything happen to his family or to himself so why not have a little faith in him." Here the girl smiled, it was just as rare as Keigo being serious.

"Yeah I suppose you're right Izumi." Keigo conceded but he continued to look sad. Izumi felt bad for him, he was most certainly aware of Ichigo's second life even if he didn't understand it but it wasn't wise to involve him into the thick of it else the Soul Society create pathetic excuses to eliminate him as well.

"Don't look so down I'm sure he'll be back in no time." Izumi tried to reassure Keigo but knew it didn't help all that much, "Anyway I'm afraid I must be going, I have some important things I must attend to."

"Yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow Izumi!" Izumi couldn't help but blink at Keigo's sudden burst of cheerfulness, suddenly reminding her of a certain blonde haired man who she hadn't seen in quite awhile.

_Hmm, maybe I should give him a little visit._ Izumi wondered to herself as she bide Keigo goodbye as he practically skipped over to Mizuiro who was texting on his phone not far away. _No, I think I'll surprise him instead._ At this thought a very devilish smirk appeared on her lips.

Izumi thought all the way to her house on just how she was going to surprise the man and came up with many different options but settled instead for the most plausible one for a successful outcome.

Walking into her house Izumi paused for a moment to gaze to the empty Kurosaki residence that looked so desolate without its rowdy tenants. With a sudden start Izumi realized she missed the noise her neighbours had made leaving her feeling a little sad for no particular reason, she did after all know exactly where they all were and what condition they were in.

Shaking off the unusual feeling Izumi entered her home and went strait to her room which held a desk with a draw containing traditional calligraphy brushes and ink. After all it wouldn't fool him if the letter wasn't authentic.

Smirk once again Izumi sat down to complete her task, looking forward to the reception she would receive and the argument that would follow and that she would win after all she did have quite a bit of leverage.

Glancing at the palm sized golden key with amused keen brown eyes Izumi felt anticipation bubble up along with a healthy dose of mischievousness. She hadn't seen them for many long years and she was looking forward to it.

Several days had passed since Ichigo had entered Hueco Mundo and hadn't returned. That meant two things either he was captured or he was still deciding whether to trust the traitor or not.

Isshin couldn't help but worry for his son's welfare but he knew no matter what Ichigo would be fine, it just didn't stop him from worrying and what was worse was that damned shopkeeper and his stupid knowing grin every time Isshin asked about the likely hood of Ichigo returning unharmed. The man obviously knows something.

Said man was currently sitting against the wall humming cheerfully to himself despite the glares Karin threw him which he promptly ignored and continued anyway. Isshin swore that man's goal in life was to piss everyone off.

Sighing Isshin finally gave up trying to glare an answer out of the blonde and instead went to bother his sisters ignoring the amused grey green eyes that followed him.

Kisuke was having too much fun to reveal anything yet and besides, it wasn't yet time for him to make a move. Just as Kisuke thought this he felt a weird and foreign shift in the spirit particles that made up the barrier that kept the large warehouse that pretty much mirrored the one the Visoreds were hiding out at.

Making sure not to hitch in his humming Kisuke casually stood up and made his way out of the room, ignoring the stares that followed him, they were thankfully not suspicious of his sudden action. Being unpredictable had it's uses.

Eyeing every corner and shadow Kisuke made his way to were he had felt the disruption. Nothing was there, just an open window…wait…blinking Kisuke realized there was a piece of paper on the floor just inside the window.

Curious yet cautions Kisuke picked it up while sneaking glances out the window to the surrounding street but finding nothing. Relaxing somewhat Kisuke carefully held the paper in his hands for a minute before finally opening it and reading what it contained…a couple of minutes later a snort could be heard.

"So he wants me to come does he?" Kisuke muttered to himself. The letter was addressed to him but it wasn't signed, that man would never sign a letter. "Very well then."

With his usual cheeky smile on his face Kisuke made his way back to where Ichigo's family and friends where gathered and clapped his hands for their attention. Well he received some glares and irritated looks but at least he had their attention.

"Now everyone I know things have been a little…apprehensive but things are finally beginning to move." Kisuke didn't care to explain that any further so he moved on. "So for to move forwards circumstances I shall have to leave you all here along for a while so I can sort out a few things.

As predicted many questions were sent his way but he waved them all off in his usual manner and the promise to be back soon before making his exit much to their vexation and resignation.

As he went Kisuke never once noticed the brown eyes that watched him with a mischievous glint and a smirk to match. _Stage one complete_ Izumi thought to herself as she watched Kisuke Urahara open a Garganta and entered the dark swirling mass. _Now for stage two._

Turning away from the warehouse Izumi wandered casually back through the abandoned buildings and into the forest just outside of town before deciding a sufficient amount of time had passed before she raised her right hand and flicked her fingers, a black rip appearing in the air.

"I hope you missed me boys because I'm not leaving this time, no matter what you say." With that cryptic statement Izumi entered the gateway and stepped out into the land of eternal night – Hueco Mundo.

**O.o Just what is Izumi up to? And how does she know Urahara?**

**Ichigo: How would we know you're the one writing the story.**

**Me: Yes indeed I am and I can make many unfortunate things happen to you to *evil smirk***

**Ichigo: O.O Okay I get it I'll be nice.**

**Me and Gin: Hehe**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**MissSilverfox666**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again!**

**Ichigo: About damn time, what took so long?**

**Me: Well my brother was being an ass and I didn't have the internet so don't blame me! *huffs***

**Gin: Aw isn't she cute when she's pouting!**

**Me: I'm not pouting!**

**Gin: Yes you are**

**Me: *evil glare* Do you want me to off you in some horrible way?**

**Gin: *grins* You would never do that you love me too much! *bear hugs author***

**Me: *cough* Okay choking now *cough***

**Ichigo: Ignore them and read the story**

**Me: Yes do that!**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~Chapter Seven~**

"Ichi-kun?" Ichigo rolled away from the sound of the voice, trying very hard to ignore it and return back to sleep but unfortunately it didn't leave. "Ichi-kun." This time it was accompanied by a poke on the cheek.

Ichigo growled at the unwanted action and stubbornly brought the sheet up and over his head, determined to get some sleep damnit! He was so tired from all the training that damn man insisted he do. Damn you Aizen!

"Ichi-kun, time to get up!" And damn Gin to the seventh plane of hell! The annoying and infuriating man had decided the best course of action to deal with Ichigo's stubborn behaviour was to rip the sheet off of his semi-naked form, making him shiver at the sudden burst of cold air.

"Damnit Gin!" Ichigo exclaimed, bolting into a sitting position to level a furious puffy eyed glare at the grinning man standing at the end of his bed, white sheet carelessly held in his right hand.

"Time to get up Ichi-kun!" Ichigo growled at the continued use of that infernal nickname Gin couldn't seem to survive without. Ichigo was about to tell him to shove it when Gin spoke again, his grin widening telling Ichigo Gin knew exactly or close enough to what Ichigo was planning to say. Simply, it wasn't anything pleasant.

"We have a guest!" If the man had said anything else Ichigo may have been able to ignore it and curse the man to hell, no wait the man was already the damn devil. However at the word guest Ichigo snapped his mouth shut and stared at the silver haired Shinigami.

"What?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded.

"We have a guest and Aizen said I had to come and fetch you!" Gin said cheerfully with a shrug.

Ichigo grumbled at that, making Gin chuckle quietly to himself unnoticed by Ichigo who was grudgingly standing and stretched, his body arching and causing his muscles to ripple with the action.

Gin tilted his head and considered. The boy was quite built for a sixteen year old kid, but then considering his background of fighting off punks and thugs that wasn't so surprising.

It was at that moment of Gin's contemplation that Ichigo realized he was currently shirtless and for some reason that made Ichigo blush in embarrassment.

"Do you mind?" Ichigo asked the man with a scowl as he turned away from the man, hoping like crazy that he hadn't seen the rather intense and inexplicable blush high on his cheeks that he was finding rather hard to push away.

"Not at all Ichi-kun!" Gin replied in that annoyingly happy tone that was so not suited for judging a person's mood. Ichigo hated that most, while Gin had become somewhat more open than when Ichigo first arrived it was no more than what he showed anyone else but still it drove Ichigo nuts that he could never read the man.

Gin was amused though, _that_ he easily recognized and if the man was amused that meant Ichigo hadn't succeeded in hiding his blush. Damnit.

"Just get out!" Ichigo snapped bristling at Gin's amused tone.

"Alright fine no need to be so mean Ichi-kun." Gin said in mock sadness.

"Oh grow up." Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes and a glare as he turned to the man and pointed at the door, "I'll be out in five minutes."

"Oh?" Gin questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Do I get to time you?"

"Just get out!" Ichigo said exasperated enough to move forward and grab Gin by an arm and semi dragged the man out of his room and shut the door in his grinning face.

"You're so mean Ichi-kun!" Ichigo ignored the whine from behind the door and proceed to make himself presentable while thinking.

It had been a week and a half since Ichigo had begun training with Gin and he was exhausted and that was only zanjutsu but dogging Gin's sword was never an easy feat.

Ichigo sighed at the thought; he had so much to go. Gin had informed him that Gin was to teach Ichigo all the arts of the Shinigami so that meant, hoho, kido, hakuda as well as zanjutsu. Ichigo sighed again; he so had his work cut out for him.

But in that time Ichigo had learned more about the mysterious man that had thrown him out of Soul Society without any effort at all. He knew the man deeply cared for Rangiku and also Kira and he also had a strange aversion for sweet potatoes for some reason.

Ichigo snorted at the thought before brushing the thoughts from his mind. His five minutes were almost up. After casting a contemplative glance at his bed he decided he'd make it later before opening his door to find Gin standing exactly where he left him, just outside his door so the result was them being only a few inches apart.

"Gah!" Ichigo exclaimed flinching back when he found himself face to face with the man, "Don't do that it's creepy!" Ichigo scolded the grinning Gin who's grin only grew wider.

"You took three seconds longer." Ichigo raised his eyebrows at that useless piece of information before letting out a startled yelp when he was suddenly grabbed and being pulled down the hall by Gin who ignored all the very unpleasant things Ichigo shot his way as he righted himself so he could walk properly, Gin didn't let go of him however and for some reason that realization made Ichigo flush slightly and fall silent.

_What is this feeling?_ Ichigo asked himself as he allowed Gin to lead him down the halls, a hand still wrapped lightly around his wrist. The touch was warm and strangely comforting confusing Ichigo all the more and prevented him from pulling his hand free like he would have done otherwise.

While Ichigo was contemplating the whirlwind of emotions Gin was happily dragging the teen along oblivious to the effect he seemed to have on Ichigo. So the result was Ichigo almost running into Gin's back when the man stopped so suddenly Ichigo lost his balance and staggered.

"Damnit! Warn me next time!" Ichigo snapped in indignation.

"Sorry Ichi-kun." While the words implied a feeling of remorse his tone implied he wasn't remorseful at all, making Ichigo's eyebrow twitch in irritation and had the doors they were currently standing before not opened he would have most definitely given Gin a piece of his mind and it wasn't going to be polite either.

As it was the doors did decide to open then distracting both men from the beginnings of an argument. The open doors revealed the throne room in all its grand and absent glory. Grand for size and absent for nothing but a large throne which Aizen was currently seated in eying the two arrivals in amusement.

"Welcome Gin, Ichigo." Aizen greeted, amused by the burning glare the young former substitute shinigami was giving his second in command who responded with a cheeky grin. At his address though Ichigo scowled one last time before turning to Aizen, famous frown in place and if Aizen wasn't mistaking the boy was pouting slightly.

"Hiya Aizen-taicho!" Gin greeted with a large grin and a frivolous wave of his hand, promptly ignoring the fact he still held Ichigo's wrist therefore making Ichigo also wave.

"Oi!" Ichigo objected tugging his arm back, "You can let me go now!" Gin hadn't realized he still had a hold on Ichigo which Aizen noticed despite the teen himself remaining oblivious.

Curious. Aizen's dark brown eyes slanted towards Gin an elegant eyebrow raised. Gin, while usually one who invades ones personal space just to see how long it took for them to freak out he generally avoided contact with anyone and to think he had a hold on Ichigo and forgot about it. Curious indeed.

"Okay!" While Aizen was mulling over that Gin cheerfully released Ichigo after a moment of gathering his scattered wits causing the boy who was yanking on his arm to fall back and land with a thump on the floor.

"Oi!" Ichigo yelped in indignation as he fell back, glaring at Gin from his spot on the floor. "I'm going to kill you!" Gin only grinned in response.

Chuckling Aizen interrupted the amusing pair. "I'm afraid that will have to wait Ichigo-kun," Ichigo paused in his death stare and looked up at Aizen who had in the past week, upon request stopped calling him Kurosaki-kun which always made him feel odd.

"Why?" Ichigo asked sulkily making Aizen smile one that was genuinely amused. Ichigo had to blink every time he saw it but he was beginning to get used to the fact Aizen wasn't actually a complete asshole and was an intelligent man with a goal whether honourable or not was still under question.

"As I'm sure Gin told you we are expecting a guest." Aizen replied resting his chin on his hand.

"Yeah he said something like that." Ichigo said as he stood up, argument and death threat forgotten momentarily, "Who is it?" There was a knock on the door just as the words left Ichigo's mouth.

"Ah that will be Ulquiorra with him now." Aizen said and a smirk suddenly appeared on his face making Ichigo wary, it either meant nothing good or something devious…which is pretty much the same thing.

The door opened on silent hinges and the three occupants of the throne room turn to observe the newcomers. The first thing they registered was the annoying clacking sound that followed the always stoic and silent Ulquiorra as he moved into the room and stood aside allowing for a complete view of their 'visitor'.

Ichigo's jaw dropped as he saw exactly who had come to pay them a visit. Just what the hell was he doing here?

**Me: Ooh who is the mysterious guest?**

**Ichigo: It's ju-Mmph! **

**Gin: *Has hand over Ichi's mouth* Shh don't give it away**

**Visitor: Give what away?**

**Me: Get lost you can't be here yet!**

**Visitor: But I wanna!**

**Me: Aizen!**

**Aizen: *sighs and carts away visitor* I had better be paid for enduring this torture**

**Me: Of course just keep reading and you'll get your reward! That goes for you reviewers as well cheers!**

**MissSilverfox666**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight up! I apologize for the wait and hope you all enjoy this!**

**~Chapter Eight~**

"Oh my! What a magnificent sight!" If it were possible Ichigo's jaw dropped even further as the man circled on the spot to take in the large room before turning to look up at where Aizen sat on his throne.

"Compensating for something are we Sou-kun?" Now while Ichigo was still in shock he couldn't help but find _that_ comment amusing, Gin sure did his grin widening and a snicker leaving his lips.

"Hardly." Aizen replied as calm as ever, enigmatic smile on his face. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit Kisuke?" Yes after you do a double take it is indeed the damnable shopkeeper in his striped hat and clogs and annoying fan out and ready to strike.

Kisuke Urahara only grinned up at the brunette man, about to reply before he apparently only just noticed Ichigo standing beside the ever grinning Gin Ichimaru and before anything was said the man pounced on his student with a happy cry.

"Ichigo!"

"Gah!" Ichigo felt the wind knocked out of him when Kisuke collided with him all of a sudden, green clad arms not helping matters with their tight as iron grip that got tighter by the second.

"It's so wonderful to see you!" Kisuke enthused as he basically strangled the other, keenly noticing the slight shift in Gin's smile and how the man took a couple of steps back to distance himself from them. _Hmm interesting_ Kisuke thought to himself but before he could expand on the thought he was rudely interrupted by what appeared to be Ichigo's sneaky fist in his face.

"Damnit Kisuke!" Ichigo growled as the other man crouched on the floor clutching at his nose and sobbing incoherent things into his hands. "Don't ever do that again or I will kill you!"

Ichigo's demonic look didn't shift even when Kisuke looked up mournfully between his hands, mock tears and maybe a real one or two drying on his cheeks.

"Ichigo you're so mean!" Kisuke whined in a pathetic manner that really didn't suit a man of his intelligence than again Kisuke seemed to lack common sense so…let's just leave that thought there.

"Shut up dumbass!" Ichigo hissed a foot wanting to connect with the shopkeepers face but it was stopped by a lightening fast arm.

"I see you're just as lively as ever Ichigo," Kisuke said in all seriousness as he stood and release the hold he had on Ichigo's ankle, "I'm glad Sou-kun here hasn't managed to convert you these past weeks."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo demanded with a frown but decided to keep his distance from Kisuke lest the man try to strangle him again so he moved closer to Gin and stood beside him and glowered at his teacher.

"Don't be foolish Kisuke," Aizen's voice cut across what Kisuke was going to say, "Ichigo-kun is perfectly fine the way he is." Well if that statement didn't confuse Ichigo he didn't know what would.

"Oh? And here I thought you had a thing for scarring your subordinates into submission." Kisuke teased, a suggestive look in his grey green eyes earning – to Ichigo's shock – an eye roll from the Lord of Las Noches.

"Kisuke refrain from letting your mind wander without its leash, it is far too small and fragile to be on its own." Ichigo snorted at that before snickering along with Gin at the indignant look on Kisuke's face.

Kisuke spluttered for several moments before fixing a glare on the smirking man above him.

"That's not very nice Sou-kun!" Kisuke sulked with his arms crossed.

"And just waltzing into my home is the epitome of politeness." Aizen replied dryly before becoming serious. "Why are you here Kisuke?" Kisuke blinked at Aizen before he frowned, all traced of playfulness and indignation gone to be replaced with confusion.

"What do you mean? I receive a letter to come here, the one you sent." Kisuke held up said piece of paper which held the accused 'note'. Aizen frowned, he had sent no such letter to Kisuke.

Before Kisuke could say anything else Aizen had disappeared from his position upon his throne and was now standing before the blonde shopkeeper. Kisuke couldn't help but let his eyes wander, he hadn't seen Sosuke in a while and he like the new attire change. It suited him well.

"May I see that?" Aizen asked, a faint smirk on his face as he noticed the man's wandering eyes. With a shrug and a conscious effort to stop undressing the man with his eyes Kisuke handed the letter over.

Unfolding the paper Aizen was greeted with his own handwriting. Frowning Aizen read through the simply cryptic message that was remarkably like something Aizen would have written when the time came for him to summon Kisuke but…it was a bit more…teasing in a sense.

Confused Aizen continued frowning at the letter. He did not write this but then who would have the skill to duplicate his handwriting almost exactly to his own. Yes he had spied a few differences in the slanting of the letters.

"Kisuke I did not write this." Kisuke's eyes widened before they narrowed in question but before Aizen could respond to it a voice cut him off.

"I did." The four men in the room seemed to stiffen at the same instant and their sharp eyes searched around the room to locate the person belonging to the voice but they saw only white.

"Up here." The voice spoke again, turning the men's gaze up to Aizen's empty throne, three of the four sets of eyes were widening in recognition just as the woman stepped out from behind the large throne to casually lean against it, a devilish smirk on her face, happily observing the shocked look on their faces.

"I…Izumi!" Ichigo stuttered aforementioned girl's brown eyes swept across those gathered before meeting Ichigo's wide honey brown.

"See didn't I tell you an allegiance was in your best interests?" Ichigo was gob smacked. In all the times he had spoken with Izumi he had never, not once seen her look so…devilish and wicked as she did now.

Smiling at Ichigo's dumbfounded look, Izumi flicked her gaze to the silver haired man beside Ichigo who while having never met her seemed to recognized her when her brown eyes met his slitted eyes. Gin Ichimaru, Izumi had always wanted to meet this man.

"Izumi." Izumi almost winced at the tone in Aizen's voice but managed to refrain as she turned towards him. "What are you doing here?" Izumi rolled her eyes before giving a sarcastic reply.

"You haven't seen me in over a century and _that's_ all you greet me with, whatever happened to 'long time no see how are you doing?' Seriously Aizen you could at least pretend to be happy to see me."

"That is not the point here and you know it." Ichigo was shocked at the tone of Kisuke's voice as he replied for the brunette, eyes narrowed.

"Nice to see you to Kisuke I've had a wonderful time in the human world, living alone moving from place to place, leaving friends behind you know all that wonderful stuff someone with a vastly longer lifespan that your average human does." Kisuke couldn't keep the wince at bay.

"Again that is not the issue here Izumi," Aizen entered the conversation once again a steely look in his eyes, "Now explain what you are doing here."

Izumi sighed heavily, "Is it really that bad for me to want to see you again after a hundred years?"

That hurt she saw it hit home and while she regretted the hurt that statement caused she did not apologise or retract it.

"But yes I have come here for a reason," Izumi added before anyone could speak. Gin and Ichigo watching on, Ichigo utterly confused and Gin putting the last of the pieces together, "I'm here to fight with you."

**So who do you think Izumi is? And what connection does she have to Aizen and Kisuke? Well keep reading if you want to find out.**

**Reviews always welcome XD**

**Silverfox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello I'm back from outer space! I'm exceedingly sorry it has taken me so long to update but my boss shot my muse and it had been recovering very slowly so this chapter might not be the best but hopefully still enjoyable or at the very least informative.**

**Again apologise for taking so long**

**Love**

**Silverfox**

**~Chapter Nine~**

"No."

"Absolutely not!" Izumi only frowned as the two shinigami before her spoke in tandem, forbidding her to battle. The silence seemed to stretch on as Izumi stared down two men with a cool gaze and unwavering patience that could only ever be matched by that of Sosuke Aizen

"And why, may I ask, are you refusing the help of a very valuable source?" Izumi broke the silence, narrowing her eyes the same time Aizen did almost glaring at him as she waited for his reply.

"We have discussed this countless times already Izumi," Aizen's voice was hard and commanding, not as coolly calm as usual Ichigo noticed, making him frown deeper as he attempted to figure out how the hell Izumi knew Aizen and Kisuke. "No matter what you are not to get involved."

"And you still haven't given me a reason Aizen." Izumi countered stubbornly, her eyes defiant.

"You know precisely why." Aizen's voice was only a low mummer but his words seemed to resonate throughout the large throne room, shortly followed by a heavy sigh from Izumi.

"Honestly, I've long since gotten over that incident why can't you?" Izumi's question was directed at both men and swiftly ignoring the hardening of Aizen's eyes she continued, "It has been over a century. I'm not a child anymore; I think it's about time you accepted that."

"Accepting if you are no longer a child is not the issue." Kisuke said, jumping in before Aizen could say something…well mean.

"Then build a bridge and get the hell over the past!" Izumi exclaimed in exasperation, "It happened to me not you so why the hell should it bother you so much when I've made my peace with what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo decided to interfere briefly only to be silenced by two identical glares and a weary look. Kisuke was having difficulty in finding a way to defuse the problem but Izumi and Sosuke were far too alike to back down.

"I suggest you keep out of this for the minute Ichigo, Aizen's being a stubborn ass." Izumi advised in a tone barely containing her irritation.

"You're one to talk." Aizen retorted with an icy glare. Izumi only snorted in response.

Kisuke was at his wits end, he agreed with Sosuke sure but he had no desire to watch his lover be reduced to trivial arguing in front of their most trusted allies.

"Ok fine, I concede to that point," Izumi added after a minute of silent glaring, "But you are telling me that no matter what I say you will not allow me to join this battle correct?"

"Damn right, we'll confine you if we have to." Kisuke replied for the both of them.

"Alright then," Izumi let out a deep sigh closing her eyes for a second, as if she had given up but when she opened her eyes again they were fully of wickedness, "I guess you won't be needing this then." An identical frown was upon both Aizen and Kisuke as they watched her turn on her heel and walk a few steps away casually waving a hand over her shoulder, a hand that contained something essential for their victory; in fact it was what would decide the outcome of the battle.

"That's…."

"The King's Key. Yes." Ichigo and Gin joined the others in gawking at Izumi as she held the small softly glowing key in her right hand.

"Where did you get that?" Aizen asked the first to regain his use of speech.

"It was right under your nose and you didn't even notice." Izumi's gaze was smug, "I could have retrieved it for you years ago if you weren't such a stubborn ass."

"Izumi." Aizen's tone spoke of a scolding lecture.

"'He' cannot sense me, why is it you chose to ignore that valuable fact Aizen, 'He' also believes I am dead which is even better." Izumi's gaze softened as she gazed into eyes that replicated her own.

"Who is 'He'?" Ichigo found the courage to butt in again only this time Izumi answered.

"The Spirit King." Ichigo frowned so Izumi contemplated on the best way to explain before turning to the still disagreeable Aizen and Kisuke. "Okay look let's settle this argument later since neither of you seemed to have seen fit to tell Ichigo much of anything."

"We were getting around to it." Kisuke replied with a careless shrug.

"You no longer have time to take it easy anymore, 'He' is surely already informed of the keys disappearance," Izumi replied before turning back to Ichigo, "Listen carefully Ichigo because we can only afford so much time now, I've set in motion the last steps of this war, whether they like it or not." With that she sent a scathing look towards the two disapproving frowns.

"Don't be so smug about it." Aizen replied to her glare, "Doing so is a huge gamble and you are putting everyone's lives at risk."

"Yes I'm aware of that Aizen but I plan on getting through your pigheaded stubbornness and prevent any casualties but we'll argue that later, I'm sure you understand the gravity of the situation now." Aizen's eyes were hard but he gave a brisk nod. Turning back to Ichigo Izumi proceeded to ask some questions.

"Okay Ichigo, exactly what do you know of the Spirit King?" Ichigo frowned in consideration before answering.

"Ah not much just that he lives in a different dimension and basically lets Soul Society run itself." So only the very basic basics.

"Yes that is correct but despite his removed nature the King plays a very important role and that role is to maintain the balance of the three worlds and prevent any catastrophe that could possibly lead to the end of all three worlds."

"Okay and how does he do that?" Ichigo questioned with a frown.

"The King is one with the three worlds," It is Kisuke who speaks up turning everyone's eyes to him, "The King is a powerful being but must quite literally become apart of the reishi that makes up the worlds meaning he is connected with every being in existence whether human, hollow or Shinigami.  
"That makes no sense." Ichigo supplied unhelpfully.

"Well it does take some getting us to but it's the simple truth," Izumi returned to explaining, "Now since the King is connected to everything in the worlds including animals and even the plants he is technically our source of life and he can also take away that life at a whim."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." This time it was Aizen who answered Ichigo's question, "The King theoretically had the power to kill anyone he likes but with so many people to judge it's just impossible to work like that so generally everything happens based on a person's decision."

"So we can't blame 'Him' for the death of others but that isn't the point." Izumi jumped in again with a shrug, "Anyway because everyone is connected to the King he can immediately pick up a threat to himself so he obviously knew of Aizen's betrayal long before Soul Society and simple said nothing for probably nothing more than his own amusement and the desire to see how far Aizen can get before he fails which if I can help it won't happen."

Ichigo was frowning through the explanation dying to know how Izumi was involved at all but pushed it aside in favour of finally getting answers to his other questions. Gin, who was standing to Ichigo's left, listened quietly.

"Now all this sounds pretty flattering for him I suppose and paints us in a bad light but the thing is, while the King is to keep our worlds balanced and from collapsing that is precisely what he isn't doing." Izumi's eyes had turned hard.

"He abuses the power he has or rather neglects it, the worlds are in great danger of collapse and killing everyone in them all because he is too lazy and preoccupied with that asshole's fruitless idea to do anything about it. He is being selfish and power hungry, he already holds the highest possible position to obtain and he still wants more."

"How can he have more?" Ichigo's question made Izumi smile, she knew the moment she met Ichigo months ago that he was more astute than he appeared.

"By ruling over the three worlds in a manner your human ancestors once did," Aizen spoke up a look of distaste on his features, "He wants to be known, seen, feared and obeyed discontent to simply remain on the sidelines and protect, that is why we wage war against him." Ichigo considered Aizen's words and found it logical however if the King is supposed to hold the worlds together…

"Wait if he's supposed to balance the worlds wouldn't you be destroying that balance if you killed him?" Ichigo asked making almost identical smiles to appear on every face. "What?" Ichigo was confused by the unanimous expression.

"Nothing Ichigo, we're just glad you aren't as stupid as some give you credit for," Ichigo bristled at that turning Izumi's smile amused, "And that is an excellent question and for the answer it's relatively simple: take his place as the King and the worlds will remain unhinged. The answer may be simple but the execution is anything but."

"How so?" Ichigo questioned with another deeper frown.

"The worlds must accept the person trying to obtain the throne." Ichigo just blinked at Aizen in confusion, "Put it this way if you will, the worlds have a collective conscience, the feelings of everyone in those worlds, while they won't be aware of it they will unconsciously accept or reject the rule of the one trying to ascend the throne should that person be rejected there is a brief time of one month to find another who will be accepted before the worlds begin their collapse."

"In which case after Aizen succeeds in killing the King he will see if he is worthy of taking up the position of King if not well that's where a back up plan comes in." Izumi continued shrugging at the last statement and refusing to go into anymore detail about it.

"I'm not sure I completely follow all that." Ichigo's head was spinning.

"It will take time to sink in but anyway back to the main point I'm trying to make here. Everything born in the three worlds is connected to the King and he can feel their presence as if it's his own which brings us to my previous statement, 'He' can't sense me." Izumi sent a meaningful look at Aizen and Kisuke.

"How so? If 'He's' connect to everyone why not you?" Ichigo asked of Izumi who returned from the silent argument she had initiated with Aizen to smirk at the orange haired Substitute Shinigami.

"I am not what you call a 'natural being'." Izumi replied a contemplative expression on her face as she considered her next words.

"What do you mean 'natural being'?" Izumi grimaced not finding a very suitable way to explain this so she went straight for the kill.

"Because I wasn't born from a woman, I have no mother."

"What the hell?" Ichigo's frown only deepened to which Izumi only smiled.

"I wasn't born from a woman of flesh and bone but rather an artificial womb, created from the spiritual pressure…among other things…of two men, specifically Sosuke Aizen and Kisuke Urahara." Izumi mentally counted down from five patting herself on the back when Ichigo's jaw dropped on zero.

"Wha…" Izumi grinned at him. His confusion was funny but it certainly was difficult to comprehend what she was saying so she decided to make it a little easier for him.

"What I'm saying Ichigo is that Sosuke Aizen and Kisuke Urahara are my parents." Izumi stated it so calmly like such a thing was normal let alone possible!

**Yay! Now we know who Izumi is! Don't worry I'll put more explanation in about how she came to be about in the next chapter and hints of why Aizen started this whole debacle in the first place.**

**I hope it was decent.**

**Love **

**Silverfox**


End file.
